


The King's Knight

by Melethril



Series: Ingenious Friendships [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hulk gives the best hugs, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Hulk, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk is the greatest hugger on Earth. Seriously, he is. At least, Tony thinks so.<br/>Part Two of "Behind the Tears of a Clown"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos for Behind the Tears of a Clown. Here is the second part.

**The King's Knight**

Outside, the others tried to talk Bruce down, but from the tinge of green in his eyes and on his skin, Tony could tell immediately that it was futile. He sidestepped Steve quickly and stood right in front of his big, green friend.

"Hi, Big Guy," the engineer said gently. The Hulk was probably the only being on Earth who thought that Tony's voice was calming; yet another reason why Bruce' alter ego was  _awesome_. The physicist certainly enjoyed the science talk, but the man obviously was not used to a lot of company and Tony's enthusiasm could be tiring at times. Thankfully, the physicist had nerves of steel.

The Hulk approached him rapidly, looking furious. Tony tilted his head as he ignored his rapidly beating heart. Why was the Hulk angry with him?

All thoughts came to a halt when his fellow Avenger bent down and two giant arms pulled him to a strong, green chest with remarkable gentility.

He had always thought that Jarvis, Rhodey and his mother gave the best hugs ever, but this here made him believe that the world could come to an end and he would still be safe. All tension just dissolved as he wrapped his arms somewhat halfway around his friend's body. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to Big Green's chest.

* * *

Steve felt a moment of utmost terror when the Hulk's arms engulfed their physically most vulnerable member. He readied himself for a fight until he realized that Tony did not seem to be in pain. Instead, the engineer just seemed to  _melt_  into the hug, exhaled with a sigh and hid his face like a toddler who was being hugged by its mother. The moment was so precious, he wanted to captivate it with pencil and paper; his fingers practically itched for his drawing utensils. A soft 'click' had him turn around, just in time to see Natasha put away her phone.

Another wave of fear came over him when the Hulk reached up with his right hand touching the back of Tony's head and neck (as well as shoulders). The incredibly powerful and strong being could crush the brilliant billionaire's brain without trying! However, it did not look like Tony was in pain or uncomfortable; on the contrary, Steve felt like he was intruding this moment.

What he did not understand was why the Hulk had felt the need to appear in the first place.

"Hulk," he said cautiously, not wanting to startle him and taking the risk of hurting Tony. "Is something wrong?"

Hulk growled… or grumbled; the super soldier was not able to tell the difference.

"Tony hurt," said 'Jolly Green' as the giant's current teddy bear liked to call him.

That comment had Tony lift his head; or rather he wiggled a little bit in order for Bruce Banner's alter ego to realize that he had to give him space.

The billionaire caught their largest teammate's gaze and said gently with a certain roughness to his voice as if he had just woken up from a dream, "I am alright, Big Guy."

"No," Hulk denied. "Tony hurt. Tony ready for battle. Tony like Tony before become Metal Man."

Steve was not sure what the Hulk was talking about, but the billionaire seemed to.

"I am sorry," said he, clearly chagrined, his arms still clumsily around about a third of the green giant's upper body.

It was like the world turned on its axis. He had  _never_  heard Tony apologize. While he accepted the man's clumsy attempt at returning Steve's apology for what had been said on the Helicarrier, the man had never said sorry on his own volition to this day.

"Tony, what is going on?" said Steve, but Natasha quickly voiced what the man from Brooklyn already feared.

"You felt like you'd been attacked in the club, and not only did we not see it, we laughed alongside the enemy," she analyzed almost cruelly.

Still entangled in the Hulk's arms, Tony did his best to turn around.

"What? No, that's ridiculous! I wasn't attacked, I was just…"

"Taken apart verbally," said Clint. He looked very young for a moment, clearly feeling responsible for the mess. "I am sorry we went there today. Meyer always goes against the big ones: politicians, companies, you name it he did it. I should've known. I…"

"Hold your horses, Legolas," Tony interrupted. He still leaned into the hug, obviously enjoying the physical closeness to his friend. It did restrict his normally very expressive hands, though. "No need to apologize. It's not like we went there hoping to be seen. We were there anonymously, and we were found out by accident. Even so, this was  _tame_ compared to what I've been subjected to, really. If you dish out, you better be able to take it as well. I'm good." Then he turned to the Hulk. "Thanks for the backup, Big Guy!"

The Hulk snorted, but did not look convinced, "Puny Tony needs the Hulk."

"Every day, Jolly Green," replied the billionaire softly and sincerely. It was amazing how gently the Hulk and Tony treated each other, Steve realized for the first time. While the green giant was physically tender and careful, Tony – who could flay anyone verbally in two seconds flat – abandoned all sarcasm and any other kind of defense mechanism whenever he talked to the strong but essentially very young giant. "But I am good now."

As the Hulk deflated and slowly started to turn into the ingenious physicist, Steve addressed his teammate, "You were not though, earlier. You were bullied, and I didn't do anything about it. I am sorry too, Tony. I've always fought bullies, and I apologize for not interfering."

"Good God, Cap," Tony laughed, which sounded a bit forced and made Steve feel even worse as he saw the genius' masks fall back into place. "You underestimate my ability to take bullshit. Let's go home and enjoy some movies. I still haven't introduced you to Indiana Jones."

Tony then turned to the newly transformed physicist, whom he had gently lowered to the ground. "Welcome back, Dr. Banner."

"Did I hurt anybody?" The familiar question was asked.

"Never," was the engineer's reply even before the last syllable was spoken.

As they returned back to the Avengers Tower, Steve resolved to talk to Chris Meyer the next day. He could and would never condone bullying. Talking to a man whose profession was entertainment about how words could actually hurt its subjects may be a small thing, but every little thing could change the world.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos + Reviews = Love. Simple Math :-)


End file.
